


Fire and Brimstone

by laceaesthetic



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, kinda character study kinda not, not dd typical violence, oh also its like spiderman typical violence, set in soule run, they dont know each others identitys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceaesthetic/pseuds/laceaesthetic
Summary: Peter knows there are gaps in his memory caused by no longer knowing Daredevil's identity. He just wants to stitch together the pieces he once had.





	Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> this is for drew looool

Devil was an understatement. The man moved with the fury of hell in his bones and spoke with the timber of madness on his tongue. His eyes held the devil and his fists hurt like the guy as well. Mercy was a foreign word to him, he hit and clawed and tossed his way through any criminal until he got what he needed. He was _terrifying._ Peter loved it. Peter was scared of it. Daredevil was the depths of hell incarnate.

 

His partner never killed, no, he found ways to quiet the underworld with a look alone. He perched atop buildings and reigned terror from above. A reaper of villains, come to force them to pay their debts to society. A wraith targeting every Kingpin, every mafia boss that dare show their face. He was worse than a nightmare because he was _real._ No one called him a guardian angel, they called him karma.

 

He was stoic, cold, calculating, every word Peter could think of that made their team-ups a tightrope. Like now. They stood in an alley in total silence as Daredevil whipped his head around at seemingly nothing. It was supposed to be a joint patrol, done for nothing but the opportunity to catch up, but Daredevil had the ability to make every situation feel like life or death. It was unnerving how still he could be. Peter felt the sweat collect at the nape of his neck as he anxiously waited for the silence to be broken.

 

A moment.

 

Two moments.

 

No dice. He would have to take initiative. He racked his brain for any quip to break Daredevil out of his reverie but found only one burning question in his mind.

 

"Why didn't you want me to know your secret identity?"

 

Daredevil froze, Peter saw his mouth pull to the side in thought before the vigilante replied, "It wasn't just you. I didn't want anyone to know. Those closest to me got hurt. It was too much of a risk."

 

That wasn't a satisfying answer. "Did I get hurt," he demanded, knowing the answer full well.

 

"No, but that's not the point! You could've been hurt, you were close to being hurt."

 

Damn Daredevil and his lone wolf attitude. "And yet, I'm still standing here hornhead! I can take care of myself. You don't have to protect me." Silence fell between the pair as the vigilante refused to answer Peter.

 

A scream interrupted their staring match. They both broke off into the direction of the noise, sprinting to catch the culprit.

 

It was nothing absurd, just a simple mugger trying to take a lady's purse. Peter was fine with just webbing the guy up for the police later, but he could tell his partner had different thoughts. Daredevil grabbed the criminal by the shoulders and bared his teeth. He said something low enough that Peter couldn't catch it over the victim's loud praises. The mugger was on the edge of tears, shaking like a leaf in the breeze. Peter saw the other vigilante rear a fist back before he decided to intervene.

 

He placed a gentle hand on the devil's shoulder and watched him force his rage down.

 

"Don't you _ever_ let me catch you stealing in this city again." Daredevil didn't spare a glance to the poor man before he took off in a mad dash. Peter shook the victim's hand and webbed the culprit up before following his partner.

 

Up, on another rooftop, the tense silence continued. Daredevil had his back towards Peter, refusing to look at him. It was infuriating.

 

“I can take care of myself,” Peter bitterly said.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then what’s the problem? Do you not trust me,” he asked.

 

Daredevil turned around to face him. Peter took in the cold unblinking eyes of the mask. Red like molten lava, forever set in a stony glare. “The question is, do you trust me?”

 

Peter sighed and closed his eyes, “Use your weird x-ray vision,” he saw his partner try to retort and silenced him by putting a finger to Daredevil’s lips, “and tell me if there’s anyone that could be spying on us.”

 

Daredevil said nothing for a moment as Peter retracted his hand, but twisted his head one side to another before he replied with, “No, there’s no one.”

 

Peter took in a breath and braced himself. He took in the hard set of Daredevil’s jaw, the permanent hunch in his back that came from constantly being paranoid, he took in the man he would trust with his life and made his grave. In one swift motion, he tore his mask off and faced Daredevil. He was unmasked, laid bare under the other vigilante’s gaze. “Look at my face, into my eyes, and tell me if you know me.”

 

His partner’s face morphed into a grimace, and a frustrated noise began to rise in the back of Daredevil’s throat. Peter barely had time to be confused before Daredevil yanked his helmet off to reveal shocking fiery hair and cloudy eyes.

 

“Spiderman, my name is Matthew Murdock. I’m _blind._ I’m an attorney in Hell’s Kitchen and _anyone_ knowing my identity could cost me my job. It could cost me my civilian life. It could cost me everything I’ve ever worked for. But I trust you. So I give you the power to destroy me.”

 

Peter didn’t need to be told at all. He recognized the ginger hair first, the cut locks of the lawyer he had employed _multiple_ times. He recognized the eyes second, blank and guarded off, but every time Peter looked too closely it felt like Matthew knew the secrets of the entire world and would never tell. He recognized the furrowed brows of Matthew’s frustration at not knowing something. He recognized the heavy, permanent eyebags Matthew _insisted_ was caused by late nights pouring over cases. He ran the tenderness, the care, he always associated with Matthew next to the darkness, the violence he associated with Daredevil. He let the pieces fall into place as he completed the image of Matthew Murdock. Of Matt. Matt. _Matty._ The lawyer he loved was the hero he trusted. The puzzle of Daredevil was finished, locked into place and framed. The coin was flipped, he got both heads and tails. It took a moment before Peter remembered that he had to reply to Daredevil. He could tell Matt was getting anxious, his teeth were gnawing into his bottom lip and he was beginning to crack his neck.

 

“Matt,” awe and wonder filled his voice, “ _Matty,_ it’s—I’m—” he kept tripping over his words and took a breath. “My name is Peter Parker, _and you know me!”_

 

Matt’s body relaxed and his face broke out into a grin. “Yeah, I do know you.”

 

Peter laughed into the night sky and in a moment of elation, wrapped his arms around Matt. He hugged Peter back and let a low chuckle escape his mouth and wind its way into Peter’s ear. “Dude, I love you!” Peter let his laughter overtake the words, too happy to keep up any serious charades.

 

Matt, all edges and teeth now gone, let the soft and sweet nature of his civilian identity overtake him as he replied, “I love you too.”


End file.
